


Cookies & Quickies

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [43]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bisexual Teddy Altman, Bisexuality, Cookies, Extended Scene, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Los Angeles, MerAdd, Quickies, Seattle, Teddina, Zurich, bisexual cristina yang, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other.Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Series: Gay's Anatomy [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Teddy Altman WAS Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigvne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigvne/gifts), [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts), [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts), [L0VEPACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VEPACK/gifts), [KelseyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyO/gifts), [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/gifts), [fitzchivalryfarseer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzchivalryfarseer/gifts), [miraluka3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/gifts), [phoenixjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/gifts), [Gracy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [indiaskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaskye/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Arissen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/gifts), [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [seattle post mortem.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841425) by [antigvne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigvne/pseuds/antigvne). 
  * Inspired by [When The Sun Was Bleeding All Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250611) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 
  * Inspired by [Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92821) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 
  * Inspired by [To Take Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91192) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 
  * Inspired by [Somebody Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288977) by [L0VEPACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VEPACK/pseuds/L0VEPACK). 
  * Inspired by [Special Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622809) by [KelseyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyO/pseuds/KelseyO). 
  * Inspired by [5 Games Cristina Yang Played](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957399) by [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat). 
  * Inspired by [do i dare to eat a peach?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477421) by [fitzchivalryfarseer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzchivalryfarseer/pseuds/fitzchivalryfarseer). 
  * Inspired by [Baloney Wallet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849573) by [miraluka3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3). 
  * Inspired by [A is for Appendectomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714694) by [phoenixjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice). 
  * Inspired by [Every day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376394) by [Gracy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose). 
  * Inspired by [Arm in Arm, Hand in Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137394) by [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/pseuds/jtspz1347). 
  * Inspired by [i never saw you coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176368) by [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely). 
  * Inspired by [you’re all that i really want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955807) by [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely). 



> Author's Note:
> 
> Here's a new one just for you!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments,
> 
> And have a great day!
> 
> bobbiejelly
> 
> *Gifted to a few Cristina/Teddy writers out there, Thank-You*  
> If you would like to reject the gift or ask me to remove your story from inspired works,  
> Let me know it is no problem, but otherwise please accept this as a compliment :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is currently hiding. Still hiding.
> 
> From everyone, really, but mostly from Owen Hunt. And Amelia Shepherd. And Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd's children.
> 
> And also from Meredith Grey.
> 
> Because if there was one person who could really get under her skin right now, other than the participants of the aforementioned Love/Hate Triangle? Square? Pentagon? 
> 
> That would be Meredith Grey.
> 
> (Even if, at the same time, Teddy Altman is sort of secretly physically attracted to her. In a sexual way.)
> 
> (Which she was never, ever going to ever mention to anyone, ever. Especially NOT to Meredith Grey herself. Right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, is the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Teddy Altman is Hiding. Correction: Teddy Altman WAS Hiding.**

* * *

_Teddy Altman is hiding._

* * *

In a city park.

In plain sight.

In Seattle, no less.

Sipping a coffee from her favorite coffee cart.

Watching the day go by for everyone.

Teddy is currently hiding. Still hiding.

From everyone, really, but mostly from Owen Hunt. And Amelia Shepherd. And Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd's _children_.

And also from Meredith Grey.

Because if there was one person who could really get under her skin right now, other than the participants of the aforementioned Love/Hate _Triangle? Square? Pentagon?_

That would be Meredith Grey.

_(Even if, at the same time, Teddy Altman is sort of secretly physically attracted to her. In a sexual way.)_

_(Which she was never, ever going to ever mention to anyone, ever. Especially NOT to Meredith Grey herself. Right?)_

Because, after Teddy had left abruptly for Germany years ago after the plane crash, and after Cristina left for Zurich after having divorced Owen Hunt (also after the plane crash, but not really because of it…)...

Well, let's just say that at some point Cristina had nominated Meredith to be 'there for Owen' in a friendly way that she couldn't after all of their Chief Hunt - Cardio Goddess - Falling from the Sky - Insurance Hospital Cash Renaming Thing - Hot and Cold - Owen cheating - Cristina not wanting his children - Maybe something about an abortion - all of that and more leading to their messed up makeup/breakup sex just until Cristina finally left…

And among Cristina's parting gifts to Meredith, the one that was currently burdening her the most was being in charge of Cristina's ex-husband's mental wellbeing.

Which is not an easy task as Owen had made a trans-continental-booty-call-to-Germany for Teddy, not too long ago while on a 24-hour ish separation period from Amelia Shepherd, his new wife/ex-wife that he still lives with (?), during which Owen had managed to _impregnate_ Teddy Altman with a debatably adulterous love child which she is currently keeping hidden from everyone.

Except for the people, she told about her impending baby though, of course, for her own safety such as Dr. Maragret Pierce who is apparently Meredith's long-lost _another sister_ , who happens to be, herself an _adulterous love child._ In Addition to being a cardiac savant which only makes Teddy want to hate her even _more_. And Casey Parker, a fellow military dude who swore to keep her secret safe but who the hell knows with interns being interns all these days.

And finally, this brings us back to Meredith.

Who has also just recently lost the love of her life, Derek Cristopher Shepherd, in a heroic and tragic death in a car crash on a way to meet the _president_. And This very strong and beautiful woman is still capable of raising babies and running a surgical department and consoling all of her mismatch of best friends and sisters and friends and her colleagues.

'Oh, what she couldn't do' Teddy Altman thinks to herself about Meredith Grey.

* * *

And people say that _Teddy's brave_ because _she_ fled NYC and the entire _country_ when the love of her life died in the twin towers nearly twenty years ago to this day.

She wonders how Meredith can cope with it all, god she was a wreck when Henry Burton died and she was so much more of a wreck when _Allison Robbin Brown_ exploded out of the sky right in front of her very eyes (and everyone else's) as she watched it all from a hospital television.

Teddy says that she loves Owen. And she does, she's sure she sort of does. He was her best friend back then, he helped her heal from all the grief. And he never asked who Allison 'really' was to her. Like he didn't think to know.

And so she never told him that Allison was much more than 'just a friend'. That she and Allison had the craziest and wildest and hottest sex of their entire lives together. For months. And they almost had each other more than that when Allison was brutally ripped from all of their lives.

And eventually, I guess Teddy confused Owen's caring for affection. And she confused her appreciation for Owen for love. And she became obsessed with Owen Hunt, even though she had known in her heart that no one else, especially not a boy like Owen Hunt, could ever rock her world and make her fall desperately in love with them the way that Allison Robbin Brown had.

She _had_ fantasized about having him in her bed. He was Owen for Chrissakes, even Cristina Yang, her star student had bedded him for heck's sake.

_(Teddy decided not to examine her deeper feelings for Cristina Yang right now because it had taken every ounce of her willpower not to say to that girl 'leave him, Yang, and run away with ME, instead.')_

_(Because from what she knew from asking Meredith one time is that Cristina didn't really do women, or at least she hadn't, then, to date.)_

_(And that Teddy had then told Meredith that even if she were the type who liked to 'flip' people and make them less than straight, that she had lines about screwing students, so Meredith could rest assured then and there that-)_

_(With her, Teddy, that no matter how jealous and angry she got with Owen when Cristina skipped HER pages to be branded by HIM, that Teddy would not 'go there with her bestie.')_

_(Not while Cristina was still her star cardiothoracic student, then, at least…)_

And so now Teddy is thinking _again_ about hot women.

_(Like Cristina Yang, as per usual...and dare she even mention… Doctor Meredith Grey…)_

And she thinks about how they could make her feel in bed.

And how she hasn't had sex since Owen.

And how he hadn't really satisfied her as she'd said.

So now Teddy is sitting on a park bench, sipping coffee while thinking in her head, all these naughty thoughts about having hot women touching her; all over her.

And she's trying to justify to herself that it's all these pregnancy hormones.

_(But god is it all messing with Teddy Altman's head right about now.)_

* * *

And speaking of the devil, as Teddy is roused from her fantasizing with a text message from none other than Doctor Meredith Grey.

_(Jesus, this is going to be a long-ass day…)_

So she opens up her phone and panics slightly when she sees the messages.

Teddy replies as quickly as she can but freaks out when they get to the end of their brief text-message conversation...

**Text Message, 7:44, Location: Seattle**

_MEREDITH GREY TO TEDDY ALTMAN_

**MEREDITH**

[Need to talk.]

[Urgent. Call me.]

**TEDDY**

[Time difference.]

[Stepping into a dinner.]

**MEREDITH**

[On the swings or the slide?]

And that sure makes Teddy turn around, startled, to know that Meredith Grey was currently stalking _her_ in the immediate vicinity.

* * *

_Correction:_

_Teddy Altman WAS hiding._

* * *

Teddy spies Meredith Grey now, sitting on an adjacent bench not even too far from her.

She's got on this gorgeous outfit, a white and black striped shirt that makes her look all tan.

She's smokin' with her makeup, though she doesn't need it even one little bit.

Her hair is golden and flowing in the wind as if she were a supermodel.

And she's smiling and waving at Teddy, now, and even in her panic, it is making Teddy's heart beat faster and faster, and makes her breath catch just a hitch...

_(DAMN HORMONES! Teddy chides herself. How can you be this hot and bothered just by someone waving at you from another park bench? Teddy, you really do need to get laid!)_

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER OF ONE**

* * *

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE, IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :D**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on Chapter 1! Thanks all! Much Love!


	2. With Hands Held High Into The Shy So Blue (as The Ocean Opens Up To Swallow You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did you find me?" Teddy asks Meredith, as Meredith stalks over to her in what can be only described as a 'determined walk'.
> 
> (A sexy walk! Teddy thinks to herself. The heels on her stylish brown boots are like six-inches tall and yet, she's walking over here all smug and smirking and it's making me imagine…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Here's a new one just for you!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments,
> 
> And have a great day!
> 
> bobbiejelly

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 2: With Hands Held High Into The Sky So Blue (as The Ocean Opens Up To Swallow You)**

* * *

"How did you find me?" Teddy asks Meredith, as Meredith stalks over to her in what can be only described as a 'determined walk'.

_(A sexy walk! Teddy thinks to herself. The heels on her stylish brown boots are like six-inches tall and yet, she's walking over here all smug and smirking and it's making me imagine…)_

"You used to make Cristina get you coffee here _every morning_ " Meredith replies without an ounce of hesitation.

Meredith is not bitter though, not about the past Cristina-and-coffee-part, at least.

And now Meredith is stalking past Teddy Altman as she's seated on the bench and it's all Teddy can do to turn her body and her eyes as this gorgeous girl in front of her never drop her gaze even for a single second to blink.

Meredith is sitting down now, sitting really close to Teddy to the point that Teddy crosses her left leg over her right to make room for the other blonde.

_(And also because she thinks it's safer if she keeps her knees pressed together at this point…)_

"And I figured you wouldn't be stupid enough to _fly_ , all things considered," Meredith says to her, _casually_ , as she places her stylish bag on the other side of the park bench from where Teddy is sitting.

"Pierce told you," Teddy says a bit breathlessly as her brow furrows into a worry.

"Well there goes _her_ license, Teddy says to her bitterly before looking ahead and away from Meredith Grey now, because she just realizes she's been threatening Meredith Grey's very own _sister_.

_(Smooth, Altman. Smooth. Not even hate-sex is brought on by that kind of comment...)_

Teddy Altman has not failed to notice Meredith Grey's legs are also crossed over now, hers are crossed right over left.

"We all know you're not going to sue Pierce; you have bigger problems," Meredith says back to Teddy in a low raspy voice.

_(God her voice is sexy. Like not sexier than Cristina's but still sexy nonetheless…)_

* * *

Meredith is looking at her empathetically now, and Teddy is worried she'll see pity in Meredith's eyes as she turns her head to meet them again, but she doesn't.

Because, instead of hurt or pity, Teddy is greeted now with a welcome.

Grey is giving her a _smile_ , in her sweet and silent way.

And it shocks Teddy Altman straight through to her core when she sees it.

Because she's hardly seen Meredith Grey _really,_ smile so bright before.

And she's _never_ seen her smile that way just for HER. _That_ smile. _Her_ smile. ( _Meredith's smile)._

A smile that's saying to her "come on, please Teddy, I promise we can be on the same side of this here."

A smile that's saying to her "trust me, I know we weren't always friends but I respect you and I always have respected you. And you know that I'm telling the truth now so out with it."

A smile that's saying " _I know what it's like to hide a secret baby, I did it for nine freaking months out in Boston Post-Derek and I really don't want you to end up like I did, all dark and twisty and barely even talking to Cristina, until Ellis Shepherd was born and I moved back to Seattle…)_

A smile that's saying "I don't think you're so bad you know, Teddy. I never thought you were so bad after all. The only things we ever disagreed over were when you thought I could hurt Meghan Hunt because of my history with Riggs, and because I was performing a surgery that had never, ever been done before and you were always Meghan Hunt's best advocate."

A smile that's saying to her "It's okay Teddy. I'm hurting too, I understand. We can both be hurting together and I swear I won't tell a soul how in helping you heal, that I've healed myself more than I will ever, ever, let you know."

And then finally, Teddy decides to give into it.

She's been _so tired._

She's been _so lonely._

She's been _so scared._

She's been _so isolated._

She's been _so frustrated._

She's been _so damn upset_ , upset that Owen Hunt would move on from her in two seconds, leaving her in Germany when she first told him he should go.

Teddy's been upset with Amelia because she's jealous she has Owen. She's even been mad at him even because she's jealous that Hunt has… _Amelia's_ _children with Owen...?_

_(Teddy wants to get mad at the thought…)_

And Teddy's been just so tired and lonely and scared and isolated and frustrated and so damn upset and so… hollow without Owen. Without her 'best friend'. Without Cristina _(not that to date, Cristina was ever hers, to begin with, but hey.)_

And without someone to talk to, someone who could really understand.

Someone to round out her edges.

Someone to help her feel whole again.

And apparently that person was going to be Doctor Meredith Grey.

Because by the way that she's smiling to her now, hands planted firmly on her lap the way Teddy's are, too.

Because by the way that she's slowly sliding over to Teddy now, hands unplanted firmly from her lap the way Teddy's are, too.

_Because by the way that she's slowly sliding right touching Teddy now, hands newly planted firmly onto Teddy's the way Teddy's are taking her hands into Meredith's too._

_Teddy knew, at that moment when Meredith started holding her hand._

_She knew something so special was about to begin._

_With hands held high into the sky so blue, (as the ocean opens up to swallow you...)_

_Meredith and Teddy had both recently felt like they were being swallowed up into the sky._

_So they knew how much having a hand-up will help them._

_And Teddy knew that somehow, Meredith will be there for her, at least for today._

_And that Teddy would walk to the ends of the earth, to support Meredith Grey in the same._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER OF TWO**

* * *

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE, IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :D**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes, Part 2:
> 
> Well, apparently there are at least 3 people so far who have specifically asked me for more of this in the COMMENTS. So here it is, short chapters for this one for sure.
> 
> Shoutout to those 3 reviewers you know who you are. Thanks for the emojis. Thanks for saying they have implicit chemistry because I also think it's undeniable. And thanks for saying there is an inherent curiosity to Mer/Teddy because it's never really been explored before, even if we probably all agree they are not a 'romantic' pairing.
> 
> It's more of a friendship,hurt-comfort, FWB, spontaneous dynamic with some antics nestled in.
> 
> Let me know in the COMMENTS what you think of Chapter 2.
> 
> And I do hope to diverge from just having rewrites of scenes from Canon more as we go on.
> 
> Ps. Title Reference is from "Hands Held High" by Linkin Park. Very good song, do recommend it!
> 
> Love, bobbiejelly


	3. The Long Drive Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, I'll walk you to my car," Meredith makes the executive decision to ultimately relocate from the park to Meredith's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Here's a new one just for you!
> 
> This one is an exclusive NOT IN CANON scene!
> 
> Therefore it can be classified as a "nonexistent deleted scene"
> 
> And as a treat, it will not contain any episode transcriptions.
> 
> Set after the park bench scene, before Grey's house.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments,
> 
> And have a great day!
> 
> bobbiejelly

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Long Drive Back**

* * *

"So do you want a coffee?" Teddy offers to Meredith with a shrug now.

Not that she wants Meredith to stop sitting so close next to her.

But Teddy realizes she probably _should_ offer to give something to Grey for her trouble.

"That's okay, but I'll give you a ride back to my place if you want to chat, there" Meredith offers.

_(And Teddy tries not to freak out about the words 'ride' and also 'my place' as she knows that Meredith is not actually offering to 'take her home' in THAT WAY, she's just being nice to her…)_

"Seriously, I really do have to get home, so if you want a ride I'm heading there"

Meredith clarifies with her words now as Teddy nods so she doesn't have to untangle their held hands.

"Come on, let's leave this bench. I think my ass is falling asleep" Meredith laughs.

_(At Meredith mentioning her ass, Teddy cannot help but look down at it longingly…)_

"Um, yeah I guess I bet that hurts," Teddy says sort of lamely. "Umm…"

_(Teddy stops herself before she says something stupid like 'do you want me to kiss it better' or 'do you want me to massage it' or 'let me put my hands all over it' because that would be inappropriate and also would probably only make Meredith want to KICK HER in the ass…)_

"Here, I'll walk you to my car," Meredith makes the executive decision to ultimately relocate from the park to Meredith's house.

* * *

"Can you hand me my keys?" Meredith asks Teddy as they arrive at Meredith's parking spot.

"Oh, sure" Teddy reaches through Meredith's purse and tries not to flush as she sifts through some condoms.

"Best be prepared," Meredith says with a chuckle, as Teddy reddens again at her mentioning it.

They're well on their way now, driving after the morning traffic rush has gone on.

Meredith has one hand on the wheel while she's still got Teddy's hand in her other one.

At some point, Teddy receives a text from someone in Germany, and she reluctantly releases her grip on Meredith's hand just to answer it.

As Meredith hums along to the radio, she reaches out for Teddy's hand absently again.

Once she does not find it where it was, with her eyes still looking up at the road, Meredith's fingertips graze the edges of Teddy Altman's hip.

Teddy tries not to gasp at the contact as Meredith rests her hand on her thigh.

And as Meredith runs absent-minded circles all over Teddy, Teddy steals glances over at Meredith and smiles as she looks peaceful and more relaxed than before.

* * *

Meredith explains that they have to stop at the grocery store, so Teddy just nods along, willing Meredith's hand to keep moving.

She knows she probably shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but it has been a long time since _anybody_ has touched her _at all_ , friendly or not and it's really just the human connection that Teddy is craving.

So Teddy allows Meredith to run her palms up her thighs, and she tries to contain a few squeaks that pop up as Meredith runs over a pothole and her hands line up inside of Teddy's thighs then, instead.

Meredith smirks as she does this, enjoying all of the reactions she's getting.

Sure she's not _entirely_ a lesbian, though she has joked about becoming one once.

But she's no stranger to girl-on-girl-love. And she's always thought Teddy was gorgeous.

And Teddy, for what it is worth, seems to be basking in all the attention.

So Meredith keeps feeling Teddy's thighs up 'accidentally on purpose' sometimes.

And she looks away when Teddy makes noises.

Because she doesn't want Teddy to realize how her chest and her face are all red.

* * *

The grocery store is _packed_ for a weekday, and they have to bob and weave through all the crowds to find shortening.

Teddy reads the list aloud in a German accent, showing off to Meredith that at least 'something's been rubbing off on her over there'.

_(And then Teddy freaks out a little because she hadn't meant to sound dirty about it.)_

But Meredith only laughs alongside her. And says it's a good accent, anywhere.

So at the register, Teddy offers to cover the costs of it.

She says that "Meredith is driving her, and also is counseling her on her… everything."

So Meredith lets her, biting her lip at how Teddy confidently pulls out a credit card.

And Meredith thinks to herself about how long it has been since someone has made her feel a bit of the 'butterflies'.

She's not in love with her, and Meredith knows that she never will be.

But Teddy is kind of AWESOME, and that was never a question.

With bags in hand, (Teddy shows off her muscles to her while carrying most of them,) they head to the car park now.

And Teddy offers to lift all of them for Meredith, easily.

And Meredith can't help but think she's the one supposed to be helping the pregnant girl out.

* * *

Drive is torturous this time but in a 'good torturous kind of way'.

Because they start off holding hands again, as Teddy traces her thumbs down into Meredith's palm.

And Meredith sighs a bit, appreciatively, as Teddy massages her hands and fingers.

And Meredith gets back at her then, repeating the nice firm and dextrous touches.

And then she slides her hand under Teddy's again.

But this time Teddy is bold and she slides her hand under Meredith's to outside HER thighs.

And Teddy starts on the outside before moving her way in.

And she feels like she's winning when this time Meredith has the slightest of a moan that she just can't keep in...

And things might just have gone further if they hadn't arrived at the house.

And Meredith opens up the passenger door now for Teddy, as Teddy carries the groceries in.

And Meredith unlocks her front door for them, as they walk into the house.

And then they're in the kitchen, staring at each other.

Wondering _who_ even wants _who,_ then.

Who even wants who, then; the _most._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER OF THREE**

* * *

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE, IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :D**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes, Part 2:
> 
> Well, here's probably the quickest turnaround time for three chapters like, ever.
> 
> Though yes I do understand they are short.
> 
> Thanks for your support, all.
> 
> Let me know if you like this wordless, mischievous chapter.
> 
> Yes, I know it is a bit frisky for a friendly encounter.
> 
> But hey, these girls haven't had any for months.
> 
> I'd hardly blame them, LOL!
> 
> Yours, truly: bobbiejelly


	4. I Already Had Breakfast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey doesn't know how to whip eggs; Teddy Altman helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

_Author's Note:_

_Here's a new one just for you!_

_Let me know what you think in the comments,_

_And have a great day!_

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY, ON "COOKIES & QUICKIES":** _

* * *

Meredith and Teddy carry the groceries into the house.

And then they're in the kitchen, staring at each other.

Wondering _who_ even wants _who_ then. Who even wants who, then; the _most._

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE._

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Already Had Breakfast...**

* * *

_Meredith Grey doesn't know how to whip eggs; Teddy Altman helps._

* * *

Teddy Altman unpacks the groceries because Meredith is putting them away.

_(Because it's HER house… obviously and Teddy has no idea where anything would even go, here, Meredith thinks to herself)_

As Teddy does this, Meredith realizes to herself that Teddy Altman has never lived here and that she's one of the very few surgeons of GSMH/SGMW/SGH who never has...

And Meredith has no idea why this popped into her head, or why she's suddenly wondering if she should invite Teddy to stay with her here because she - what?

Wants to have some near-perfect record of housing all of the misfits and strays that happen to be her fellow co-workers and colleagues?

Meredith has no idea why she actually likes the idea of Teddy Altman being in her kitchen, now.

But she secretly does, and she secretly enjoys watching Teddy unpack all the heavy bags and boxes, and watching her taut muscles flex in every which way as she does.

Eventually, Meredith is taking out supplies for her first experience, yet, in baking.

And Teddy Altman is sitting across from her on a chair, looking intently at her.

* * *

"I uh- I already ate breakfast if that's what's happening…" Teddy stammers a bit at Meredith who seems to be getting out eggs and a bowl and a whisk from her kitchen, now.

Meredith has already taken her coat off and laid it on a chair somewhere but Teddy's coat is still fastened to her shoulders.

_(Because she doesn't trust herself to be at all undressed in front of the blonde standing before her.)_

"Oh, no, I have to make _cookies_ for Zola's bake sale. And they have to be homemade because apparently that's how you show you care," Meredith says exasperatedly.

"And Zola wants _chocolate_ , not chocolate chips- _chocolate_." Meredith rants about the difference between two types of cookie batter as Teddy tries not to express with her eyes how delicious chocolate cookie batter could be…

_(And how delicious the idea of Meredith Grey in reference to chocolate cookie batter could be…)_

But Meredith doesn't notice anything funny with Teddy's expression because she keeps on ranting to ask her "and did you know there's a difference between cocoa powder and hot chocolate mix?!" Meredith says with a _very_ sarcastic smile

_(And it makes Teddy's brain hurt as she sees how worked up Meredith is getting and it's making Teddy get all worked up for a whole other reason and…)_

* * *

"Not a baker?" Teddy offers to the other woman empathetically.

"Wel, I just learned that you have to pre-heat the oven, so…" Meredith says in a huff.

_(And this chink-in-the-armor- if you will, this little detail, this imperfection in Meredith Grey's totally-has-it-together-post-Derek-thing is really making Teddy even more endeared to this girl as she sees how hard she is trying for everyone else in her life…)_

"Well, you know what? You look busy, so I'm just gonna… Take off…" Teddy stands up abruptly and grabs her purse because she's seeing an escape route and she's using it.

She doesn't want to leave, but she doesn't quite want to stay here, despite the obvious _perks_ of getting to taste those damn chocolate cookies and also maybe some other things…

_(Those other things, namely, being the taste of chocolate cookie batter off of Meredith Grey's tender lips…)_

But she doesn't want to _corrupt_ Meredith Grey, hell knows Teddy's already fucked up more people's lives than she can count lately and she doesn't want to play a terrible piece in adding to this woman's pain…

_(Also there's the fact that Teddy still hasn't fully acknowledged to Meredith how much she is STILL hopelessly and madly in love with her best friend and person, Cristina Yang, so there's more than one secret here and it's stressing Teddy out. So she's leaving… She thinks…)_

* * *

"Oh, just stay," Meredith offers, and it's the perfect thing to say.

Teddy watches Meredith assemble her bowls and her ingredients in front of her.

_(She stares at Meredith's beautiful top and her cute form-fitting jeans with that thick black leather belt that she'd love to hook her fingers right onto and unlatch with her thumbs…)_

"Make sure I don't burn the house down," Meredith says half-sarcastically, but mostly truthfully, as she's not quite sure if she's even capable of this whole _baking_ thing.

"Okay," Teddy smiles brightly up at Meredith as she keeps cooking so she doesn't notice how happy she is.

Teddy blushes as she finally takes off her coat, wriggling out her arms from it all and exposing her beautiful emerald green shirt and her necklace.

"See, you'll get to do all of this soon- bake cookies, look for childcare,"

Meredith raises her eyebrows at that one as Teddy keeps looking on.

"Find a good school," Meredith continues as she looks around for something in front of her.

* * *

"Aaaand there it is," Teddy sighs as she sits back in the chair again and presses her lips together as she looks down.

"Look, Meredith, I'm gonna go back to Germany. I've got a great O.B. in Landstuhl…"

Teddy starts talking fast as she's subconsciously rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, anticipating that Meredith might need a helping hand with her baking…

_(And possibly other things, Teddy tries not to get her hopes up about…)_

"And I'll give birth there, and raise the baby myself," Teddy concludes as she's buttoning up the cuffs of her green shirt to fasten them.

"And not tell Owen?" Meredith says in a low raspy voice that's powerful as ever.

"Well, I was planning to tell him…" Teddy sighs a bit as she says this because she'd rather NOT talk about Owen, or about boys, for that matter, but she will because Meredith is asking her questions.

"And I was gonna ap-apologize for all the awful things that I said to him, and then I came back here and found out that- that they were all true…"

Teddy says with a wince in her voice, and even over trying to use all the eggs, Meredith's voice softens into something much more compassionate.

"Oh, it's not what you think-" Meredith starts as she starts cracking eggs over the bowl.

* * *

"Oh," Meredith frowns as she bends over the egg bowl to try to find an errant eggshell, perhaps.

"He's NOT living with his ex-wife and two kids!?" Teddy frowns at the thought, despite herself.

"Oh, okay, well THAT part is true…" Meredith says as she tries to shake the remaining egg yolks out of the shells.

"But HE's fostering a BABY, and SHE's helping the MOM get her LIFE back together…" Meredith says with a shrug as she reaches for a fork.

"I just… I- I don't see how it would work-" Teddy says, shaking her head as Meredith starts to try mixing the eggs together.

"Then why are you here," Meredith deadpans.

And Teddy stays shocked for a minute because she's not so sure how to interpret that question.

_(Has she been found out? Has Meredith suddenly realizes she's been lusting after her and she's freaked out and accusing me of crashing into her house and her life and-)_

_(Or is she asking about why I'm not still in Germany and why I'm in the USA and why-)_

"YOU stalked me-" Teddy blurts out before she can figure something intelligible out.

_(Oh, wow. Calling people that when you want to get into their pants is a real winner, hey, Teddy…)_

"No, no, why are you in SEATTLE-" Meredith finally clarifies with a wave of her hand, as if she's waving all of Teddy's worries away from her.

"And don't blame the clot because we both know that you could jump on a bus or a train if you _really_ wanted to get out of town." Meredith finishes her sentence before whipping the eggs with her fork again.

* * *

And Teddy panics because she has nothing to say to that at all, so she starts waving her hands in the air and rambling like a madwoman-

"I don't know, okay? I don't- Well, I- I just- I don't know why I'm _here_ or- or what I'm gonna do-"

Teddy rambles, accidentally meeting Meredith's eye at that last one.

_(I don't know WHO I'm gonna do… Might have been a more accurate response, Teddy…)_

_(Shut UP- I am NOT done my rant yet…)_

"I've been holed up in a VERY fancy hotel room-"

Teddy looks Meredith _right in the eye_ as she says that part…

"Running an exorbitant room service bill, trying to figure it out and I STILL don't know- And it's driving me crazy and pissing me off and WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THOSE EGGS?!"

Teddy concludes her rant as Meredith _skewers_ her scrambles and she has no idea how such an impressive mother figure of a woman can not even know how to _scramble eggs_ …

* * *

Meredith sort of looks down at her tablet before looking up at Teddy then.

But when she does look up at Teddy, she has a sort of bewildered look, because Teddy has her hand out towards her in a 'come hither sort of motion with her entire palm.

And she's gesturing for Meredith to give her the bowl so she can whisk it herself, and Teddy has this shy sort of smile on her face as she's looking a bit lower to the ground now.

And Teddy's saying "here, gimme," in a ' _commanding officer army surgeon kind of_ _ **hot**_ _voice'_.

And Teddy's reaching across the whole table/counter now, reaching for the wide yellow bowl before taking it up in her arms.

And Teddy's whipping out the whisk from her kitchen utensils and reaching to start whipping the eggs properly.

And Meredith is standing there dumbly, trying to offer the fork now to Teddy, to which her only response is "I don't need the fork" with a shake of the head.

And Meredith pouts for a moment, looking downward at her tablet for what she might have missed out on.

And Teddy starts expertly whipping those eggs now, her elbows not even touching her chest as she does this.

And Meredith looks at the floor so she doesn't have to look extremely impressed up at Teddy Altman, who is clearly the first person since Derek to be her 'knight in shining… _whatever_ '.

And this very fact is not lost at all, on Meredith Grey, in the slightest.

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER OF FOUR**

* * *

_Author's Notes, Part 2:_

Here's to another one of these crack ships.

There'll be more to come of this, eventually.

Planning another 'additional scene' that's more _fun_ for the next one.

Let me know what you want in the COMMENTS-

Any kind words you have to offer…

Will go a long way in making me update this one faster.

Thanks and have a great day!

Love, bobbiejelly

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE, IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :D**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, all.  
> Yes, still planning to upload a shorter chapter of  
> "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" much later tonight :D  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> bobbiejelly


	5. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Teddy test out the chocolate cookie batter... Off of each other's hands... Of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, we are back, and this is now gifted to indiaskye, Kristin_Aubrie, Arahneia, Arissen, EmyLilas, and Hotgitay, who have all left Kudos on this work!

_Author's Note:_

Written with the encouragement from thirwallgucci and addiesrep who have both specifically asked for more of this in recent days.

Here is that extra scene that I spoke about ages ago, finally remembering to write it in.

Enjoy and leave a note at the end, and maybe I'll update faster the next time… Oops!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Taste Test**

* * *

_Meredith and Teddy test out the chocolate cookie batter... Off of each other's hands... Of course..._

* * *

Every time Meredith Grey tries to step in to help make Teddy Altman's life easier with the cookie dough creation, Teddy just swats her aside and tells her to 'sit,'.

Meredith sits obediently because she realizes after the third time that she's more of a hindrance than a help in the kitchen, in the same way, that her children do when they want to 'help pour their own cereal,' and all the rolled oats end up on the carpet.

So Meredith resigns herself to the kitchen stool where Teddy had once been sitting, and she watches in amazement as Teddy follows the instructions off of her phone, and ends up creating something that actually looks like actual chocolate cookie dough.

"You really know what you're doing, huh," Meredith smiles at Teddy in admiration.

Teddy tries very hard not to drop the spatula on the floor as she tells herself she's imagining the lust lacing Meredith's tone.

_('Meredith didn't mean it "THAT WAY" you know', Teddy tells herself. Meredith didn't imply it in a sexual way. As if to say she knows already you know you're way around women, not just around a kitchen. HER kitchen... HER cookies… HER house…)_

"Ah-" Teddy stutters despite herself, trying to come up with something to say but just reddening profusely, instead.

"It's okay, you can take a compliment, you're a big lifesaver for me, y'know," Meredith offers generously.

This time, Teddy DOES drop the spatula on the floor, and she swears loudly as she tries to pick it up and put it in the sink before contaminating everything with chocolate nonsense.

"Here," Meredith offers, coming to clean the floor up behind her.

Meredith bends over with a paper towel to pick up the errant dough, and Teddy can't help herself from licking her lips at the view of Meredith's ass in the air.

_('Oh, Christ,' Teddy swears inwardly. There's no way I'm going to be able to 'keep it in my pants,' any longer at this rate. I feel like it got a million degrees in hear all of a sudden and it's not like pre-heating the oven is the sole cause of these hot flashes I am experiencing…')_

Teddy keeps mixing the batter after Meredith hands her the cleaned spatula.

Eventually, Meredith starts doing the dishes behind Teddy so that she's not just idly not contributing.

_('You know, I've never thought of it before, but damn, Derek was lucky to have such a good wife,' Teddy thinks to herself before she can stop it, and then she thinks about Owen and how he had an even better wife with Cristina Yang, and then Teddy remembers she's in love with Meredith's twisted sister counterpart, and then Teddy thought spirals into how she must be transferring some sort of misplaced affection onto the only twisted sister present right now because she's ogling Grey the way she's spent years ogling Cristina and she's not sure what to do or think anymore as she's stirring vigorously…)_

"Is that how you do it?" Meredith asks Teddy, pointing to the batter, and Teddy snaps her head up in confusion.

"Quick and dirty, is that how you do it? Is that how it's done?" Meredith asks innocently (innocently, right?), about the cookie dough batter stirring method, (probably?), but Teddy's mind is too far down the gutter she's thinking of a whole other meaning.

_('Quick and dirty IS sort of how Teddy 'likes to do it,' and how she has 'done it,' and how she might recommend 'doing it,' but not anything to do with chocolate or batter. And how Teddy is struggling to come up with a response that does not involve her sexual preferences…)_

"Umm- Fuck- Ah-" Teddy stumbles, and almost loses her balance by how quickly she's stirring as she tries to come up with a coherent non-babble.

"Oh, watch it," Meredith sees Teddy nearly tipping over as she whips up the chocolate with the butter and eggs, and the Grey girl pushes her body against Teddy's to keep her from tumbling over and bringing the whole bowl of batter with her.

_('Oh. My. Heavens. Meredith Grey is now pressing me up into the counter with her damn hips and I'm two seconds away from humping her kitchen from her waist touching mine and that would be extremely inappropriate and uncalled for and why are her arms so damn strong…')_

Meredith steadies Teddy long enough that her legs, ironically, turn a bit jelly at the lust that is taking over her body, but at least Teddy is no longer falling, so eventually, Meredith is no longer as hands-on as she was just then.

"So, is that how you're supposed to make cookie batter?" Meredith finally rephrases her sentence into something more culinarily specific, and less of a potential innuendo and she finally gets something more of a response.

"Oh, right, yeah," Teddy finally meets Meredith's eyes for the first time in the past ten minutes.

Teddy is surprised though when she notices that Meredith's eyes have darkened significantly, and she wonders if the lust had not been one-sided after all.

_('Well, I guess it's been a while since Meredith has been 'getting any,' also, and so any contact might set her off the same way it's setting me off…' Teddy muses idly to herself.)_

"Can I taste?" Meredith asks, motioning to the bowl.

"Oh, right?" Teddy stammers a little trying to wrap her head around the fact that Meredith is probably asking her about her batter, and not her own damn lips, in particular…

_('If she says something like, 'can I taste what you taste like,' then I'm probably going to jump her,' Teddy realizes to herself.)_

Teddy dips two of her fingers into the batter and tastes it herself before she brings the bowl towards Meredith because she doesn't want to offer something she's not willing to try herself, first.

"Taste test!" Meredith squeals happily, as Teddy raises an eyebrow at the other blonde, in amusement, and Meredith smiles back at the Grey girl.

After Teddy dips her fingers in the bowl again, Meredith reaches across the table and grabs Teddy's wrist with her hand and brings Teddy's fingers to her own mouth and brings her tongue to Teddy's fingertips.

Teddy doesn't have enough time to do anything before she feels Meredith's mouth on her hand and Meredith's lips on her fingers and Meredith's tongue licking them clean.

"Mm," Meredith moans at the taste of the cookie batter and Teddy feels a rush of heat go right to her core.

_('Okay. Those noises are definitely explicit. Meredith is such a damn tease whether or not she knows what she's doing and whether or not she's doing it or not on purpose, it's working for me and I think I'm getting sticky 'down there,' and there's nothing I can do now, to stop it…')_

Teddy says nothing, she's paralyzed to the spot, wide-eyed looking at Meredith as the blonde girl suckles her fingers from the last drops of uncooked chocolate cookie and her teeth lightly graze Teddy's right ring and middle fingers…

"It's good," Meredith points with her eyes to the batter. "You're really good at that, y'know," Meredith points with her eyes to the mixing bowl.

But all Teddy can hear are Meredith's compliments and she's swelling with pride from all of it and she can feel her gentle parts swelling with lust from all of Meredith's ministrations on her damn hand.

Fuck.

"You want some more?" Meredith digs her fingers into the batter and offers her hand up to Teddy's mouth.

"What, really?" Teddy points with her eyes to Meredith's outstretched hand, more about the fact that Meredith seems to be implying with her body language for her to also lick it right off the Grey girl's fingers.

"Well, yeah," Meredith deadpans insistently. "We're going to bake the batter anyway it doesn't matter if we're double-dipping now," Meredith shrugs with a bit of a smirk at Teddy, now.

_('Oh. My. God. That. Smirk. Meredith Grey smirking is so damn sexual that I've never been more grateful to have an island counter to lean on in my whole damn life…')_

"Oh-Oh-Okay-" Teddy stutters as Meredith pushes her fingers past Teddy's lips.

Teddy opens her mouth to receive them and she's careful not to bite down as she sucks the two fingers past her lips and she licks the chocolate off with her tongue.

This time, _Meredith_ , moans out alongside Teddy, and Teddy snaps her eyes open in surprise.

"That feels nice, you know," Meredith raises her eyebrows, and Teddy is half-sure that Meredith is actually hitting on her now and Teddy feels a bit like she's cheating on her non-relationship she's never had with Cristina Yang but then she realizes that makes no sense.

And Teddy is staring into Meredith's hazy eyes and she realizes that hers are probably much, much, much, more inappropriate-looking…

"I'm pansexual, you know, for what it's worth," Meredith deadpans as if it were just a fact she's reciting from a textbook.

"What?" Teddy pulls her fingers back in surprise and Meredith pouts a little, or at least Teddy thinks so.

"Really, I am. I just thought you might want to know. I never told you before, I wasn't hiding it just never came up I guess… But I am, and I was, and I will be…" Meredith shrugs more as her voice trails off into nowhere in particular.

"You like women?" Teddy asks dumbly and then kicks herself internally because of course, that is what Meredith just explained to her, anyway.

"Yeah?" Meredith says nonchalantly, and not as if she's forcing a confession out of Teddy, either.

"So am I," Teddy finally sighs and says aloud.

Teddy realizes she's already practically come out to Meredith, years ago, when she had asked about Cristina in a romantic/sexual/non-platonic way.

So Teddy realizes she has nothing to lose here, and maybe something to gain.

_('You REALLY do need to get laid,' Teddy thinks to herself…)_

"You're hot you know," Meredith says out loud, very casually.

"Uh-" Teddy realizes she's as bad as a middle schooler at responding to hot peoples' compliments.

"It's okay, I'm hot, too. I don't know where the thermostat is," Meredith smirks, and Teddy groans at Meredith's pullback at suggesting the central heating is causing them to be 'hot,' in here.

"Uh-" Teddy still has nothing to say that could be considered proper.

"Seriously, don't sweat it," Meredith smirks wider, and Teddy notices she knows and Meredith knows that Teddy is certainly 'sweating it,' a little because she's freaking out over there.

Fuck.

"I do think you're hot in the other sense, y'know, Teddy," Meredith licks her lips suggestively and Teddy drops her damn spatula again.

"Really?!" Teddy says in a high-pitched voice and she realizes this is far from sexy, probably.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen your muscles? Also, I may or may not have a thing for people in uniform…" Meredith says a bit sheepishly, making it obvious that she _really really really does..._

"I'm not currently deployed," Teddy answers lamely, and then realizes that was lame, and then tries to think of something more substantial to say to Meredith, now.

"It's okay, I can picture you all in an army suit, and the fact that you're not deployed means you're free to be in my kitchen right now, Altman," Meredith hushes Teddy's last name the way Teddy often says, 'Grey,'.

_('Okay. I don't think I'm imagining things anymore. Meredith Grey is hitting on me.')_

"God, I miss women," Teddy says in a low breath before realizing she's said it.

Fuck.

"Mm, So do I, I have for a long time… Well, you know I'm here and I'm single and you're single…" Meredith insinuates the rest with a simple hand gesture and Teddy thinks she's about to combust internally.

"Okay, Meredith, please be clear with me. Are you actually propositioning me? Right now in your kitchen?" Teddy deadpans so she knows whether or not Meredith is actually being serious.

"Oh yes, I certainly am, Doctor Altman," Meredith smirks at the use of the word 'doctor,' in a purely non-medical way, as if she knows that the imagery of them 'playing doctor,' will further weaken Teddy's paper thing-now resolve.

Teddy is breathing heavily now, and her breaths are more ragged, and she's staring at Meredith as she stirs up the remaining ingredients and the batter is probably long past mixed up but she's got nothing to do with her hands other than stir if she wants to keep them to herself and away from this tempting blonde's skin…

"Are you interested?" Meredith asks bluntly, and Teddy realizes that Meredith is confident because she's probably pretty sure that she's going to say 'yes,'.

"Yes," Teddy says in a breathy moan, and she smirks herself finally when she hears the blonde's breath catch.

"How about a few quickies to go along with those cookies, why not, Teddy?" Meredith muses aloud in a real proposition to Doctor Altman.

"Cookies… & Quickies…" Teddy muses aloud to herself, deciding that those two things sound like a fabulous combination.

"Sounds delicious, doesn't it," Meredith smirks even wider.

"You sure do," Teddy says before she can stop herself.

"Mm, as do you," Meredith catches on and doesn't let her forget it.

"Meredith, I'm warning you, I'm in love with someone else still, right, it would only be sex for us, no strings attached, just as friends," Teddy says, suddenly vulnerable.

"It's okay, I'm in love with someone else still, already. I'm not very subtle about the fact that I just want in your pants right now, and we can be friends with benefits, cookies & quickies and maybe even some ice cream later," Meredith says, also very vulnerable to Teddy.

"Well, if we're on the same page, then," Teddy slides her voice down an octave.

"Put the damn spatula down so you don't drop it when I come over there," Meredith orders.

Teddy places it carefully on the counter.

And Meredith gets up from her sitting position.

And it's not the heat from the pre-heated oven that causes this chain reaction, at all.

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_Author's Notes, Part 2:_

Did I just! Really? A cliffhanger like THAT?!

Apologies. *Smirks*. Sorrynotsorry.

Let me know if you liked this in the comments, and/or if you want more, and if so, of what :D.

Love, bobbiejelly

Dedications, Chapter 5, June 4, 2020:

Ao3:

Emy_Lilas and Kristin_Aubrie for the Comments.

indiaskye, Kristin_Aubrie, Arahneia, Arissen, EmyLilas, and Hotgitay as well as 4 guests left kudos on this work!

##### phoenixjustice for the bookmark. Yes, you inspired me because you wrote "A for Appendectomy," and I thought that was super cute.

Subscriptions: 3 Hits: 274 Kudos: 10 Comment Threads: 3 Bookmarks: 1

Fanfiction:

No Reviews yet :(.

Twillis80, kaipulani, NathalieRae, Vanilla97, NatalieReevis, for the Favorites.

Twillis80, lenka1991p, maxberco, kaipulani, NathalieRae, king22, NatalieReevis, for the Follows.

826 Hits.

Wattpad:

itslexipedia, Addiesrep, thirwallgucci, for the Comments!

Those people and more who have placed stars on this work!

Those who have added this to their readings lists!

257 Reads. 21 Votes. 73 Comments.

AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS SO FAR, AND TO EVERYONE WHO DOES SOMEDAY!

Hope to learn who you are through the reviews...

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE, IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :D**

* * *

Ps. Feel free to check out...

[ **A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244/chapters/56643277)

If you want more sexy crackfic type fanfiction!

While you wait for a potential update-

(After telling us what you think of this chapter, of course...!)

[ _bobbiejelly_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!


	6. Leverage

_Author's Note:_

Welcome back to one of the most requested fics ever LOL.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Cookies & Quickies**

* * *

_Meredith Grey tries to bake chocolate cookies; Teddy Altman helps. OR: Two hot single ladies talk about losing the loves of their lives in tragic and heroic ways, about loving their children and about finding new love again. And after eating cookie batter off of each other's fingers, they decide to treat themselves with 'grown-up-time' before the kids get home. Subsequently, the two doctors discuss the new loves of their lives as they both try their hand at wing-womaning for the other._

_Set in GA-S15-E05, "Everyday Angel". F/F. Meredith Grey/Teddy Altman. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery & Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang. MerAdd. Teddina. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Leverage**

* * *

_Much more shenanigans ;)._

* * *

Before she knows it, Meredith has Teddy pinned to the edge of the counter, as she uses it to apply leverage to the army surgeon's body.

' _Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I've been touched in this way. My body feels as though it's on fire. It's so much…' Teddy thinks to herself._

"I bet your lips taste like cookie dough," Meredith giggles, as she leans into Teddy, and raises her eyebrows challengingly.

"Try me," Teddy whispers, as she feels Dr. Grey coming closer.

"I will," Meredith counters as she feels Teddy's legs wrap around her, pulling her in from behind her.

"Just friends?" Teddy confirms, as she brushes Meredith's hair away from her face.

"Just friends," Meredith confirms, as she moves so that their lips are only inches apart.

Meredith can feel her heart accelerating. It's been so long since she's been intimate with someone. It's been even longer since she's been with a woman, and it's a damn shame really, because as Meredith gets this close to the heart surgeon, she remembers just how much she'd missed it.

Teddy's breath catches the moment Meredith kisses her, and she surrenders instantly to the embrace, Teddy's lips part as she lets out a strangled moan.

"Oh, Meredith," Teddy cries out as Meredith weaves her hands through her hair.

' _She feels good, she's making me feel good. It's been so long denying myself this,' Teddy thinks as she feels Meredith slide her tongue into her mouth past her lips._

Meredith takes control as she dances her tongue in and out, allowing her hands to roam past Teddy's head towards her shoulders, landing on the nape of her neck.

Meanwhile, Teddy's hands wander to Meredith's shoulders as they keep making out, twisting and tasting in turn.

"You do taste like cookies," Meredith smiles, as she runs her hands all the way down Teddy's back.

"More," Teddy whispers, as she feels Meredith motion for her permission to unbutton her shirt.

"Alright then," Meredith says, as she begins undoing the buttons before she sighs in impatience, and lifts it over Teddy's head to remove it.

"Gorgeous," says Meredith as she feels Teddy's breasts with her lips, her mouth ghosting over Teddy's breasts over her bra before Teddy moves her hands around to remove it.

"Damn, Meredith," Teddy swears when Meredith touches her bare breasts, as they spill into her hands, and Meredith leans down to sucks them one by one into her mouth.

Teddy keeps whimpering as Meredith treats her, as she clings to Meredith from atop the countertop. Kissing Meredith and closing her eyes is diminishing her stress, but increasing her sexual need tenfold, as she rocks against Meredith subconsciously for friction.

"Eager?" Meredith teases as she allows Addison to rock against her center, as she kisses up to her neck and plants open-mouthed-kisses to warm her up.

"Yes," Teddy groans, as she pulls Meredith back to her so they can keep kissing.

' _She knows what she's doing. She's good at this,' Teddy thinks as she advances by lifting Meredith's shirt over her head, and unsnapping her bra._

"Touch me," Meredith whispers seductively, as she brings Teddy's hands to her breasts, and encourages her to caress them.

"Like this?" Teddy breathes.

"Rougher," Meredith gasps, as Teddy takes them into her hands and squeezes them just a little bit harder.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that," Meredith moans as she leans in to kiss Teddy again as she continues.

' _Meredith Grey is so much more than she seems…' Teddy thinks to herself as she feels her own breasts being touched again._

*** DING DING DING ****

The timer goes off for the first batch of cookies, and Teddy whines a bit as Meredith untangles herself to remove them and set them to cool.

"Think we can have some more fun before the next batch has to come out?" Meredith smirks as she inserts another pan of cookies into the oven.

"You're on," Teddy whimpers, as Meredith stalks her way back to her.

_Their lips find each others' again that very instant._

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER OF SIX**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hello folks, thanks so much for reading and for supporting this fic. As an author's request, all of the comments and kudos are wonderful and appreciated, and I love reading each and every one of them. Comments that are a request for update only on the other hand, can get draining for authors. General notes of welcome are always appreciated, as are highlighting your favorite parts of the fics, how they made you feel, what you might have found funny, and the like. Good luck everyone, and thank you for making the writing community a really fun and positive one :).

_bobbiejelly_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes, Part 2:
> 
> Yes, I realize that I have over ten unfinished fics right now, but I wanted to write something nice for Teddy and Meredith after Season 16, and there have been many comments on Reddit recently about how Meredith and Teddy hardly had any scenes together at all.
> 
> So here is a ship that no one asked for. They are not the endgame, as I already mentioned in the tags. This is just so pure fluff and FWB sex with a rather ridiculous premise because I thought it would be fun. And maybe you hate me for pairing them together.
> 
> Or maybe you don't. And maybe you actually liked it. Or at least some parts of it. And I'd like to hear your thoughts on all this either way. This one will apparently be a multi-chapter because I like to write and publish things in waves. Let me know if you want more. I'll try.
> 
> Yours, Truly,
> 
> Love, bobbiejelly


End file.
